The Tribe
by drowningintonothing
Summary: He was bored, playing with his toys and watching them. He needed action. Preferable with girls. A lot of smut!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there!_  
_So this is a "story" I started writing a while back. It's mainly for my Tribe (Yes, I'm in a tribe of fierce ladies on tumblr) and it contains craziness, smut, a bit more smut, a bit story and well a lot of smut. I wrote the stories for special people in my tribe. But they are all written in a way everyone could possibly identify with it. People who know my tribe or me, will of course know, who is who._

_Several Characters of Norman Reedus will have their appearance plus some others. So...Here is the first chapter!_  
_Again, I am german, please excuse every mistake! And excuse that my smut writing in english sounds like I never had a guy in my bed. That is not the case, it's just the lack of english vocabulary ;) So here you go._

* * *

**A lonely God on his cloud**

He really had nothing to do anymore. Humanity was taking its own path and he really had no intention in showing them how to end a war or to cure desaeses they brought on themselves and it was pretty annoying to watch every parallel universe and every time line all the time. He was bored. Sitting on a bench that is floating on a cloud and watching those humans was just dull after all those decades. It just wasn't so much fun watching them cook, go to work, rotting themselves out and this whole love thing was going out of hand. He looked upon his creation and was pissed. What did I do? I had my fun with them now I need a new art project. Because that was it. When he started to create earth it was an art project and he fell in love with the idea of different species on this planet and it started with two. But that is a whole different story and everybody knows it already. He looked at one of the girls he was spying on for a while now. One of his sheeps that lost its way because he was to busy somewhere else and forgot to push her in the right direction. It was happening a lot lately and he felt sorry for everyone of them but being himself was a 24/7 job. And he just can't be there for every living creature all the time and his angels...Well some of them fell, one of them left to do their work down on the ground and some are just drunk all the time. Basically they are all a bunch of players who got sick of playing with their toys.  
He thought about something new. Something that was in his mind for a while now. He had been lonely and he really needed company but he couldn't just go down there and say: Hi. Here I am. Love me. That would be ridiculous. So he had kind of a funny and evil plan to make as many girls happy as possible and he was starting with those eleven girls he was obsessed with. Perfect creations, with imperfections that make them even more perfect. Each of them searching for an adventure, for an escape and for a guy to love. He doesn't know their real names. He doesn't need names. There were times when he knew every name of every human being and every animal but at a point he was too tired to learn them all. He just wants all the fun and wants to see the light in their eyes and of course the physical contact. He clapped his hands, smiled and took on his sunglasses. That is going to be a lot of fun. He stood up, danced around and with a flick of his fingers different versions of himself appeared next to him. All nodding because they knew what to do and within a minute they all vanished from his sight and were down on the ground doing their work.  
Good. Good , he muttered and sat down again to watch them do their work.

His view first went to that girl that was sitting in a pub in Boston. Waiting for some more adventure in her life. His impersonation was just entering the bar together with his brother. Seriously he had to play a bit with minds and happenings and the both of them just looked extremely good together and everyone of his creations needs a backstory. So both of them were entering the bar where this girl was sitting. She nipped at her Whiskey and the second she saw Murphy she was Head over Heels. His plan works. So here we go...

**1\. The Angel of Sass and the MacManus brothers**

She was sitting there for a while now and searching the room for some guy to take her home. She really needed someone to go down on her for several hours this night. Fuck all those thoughts away and fuck all the dust from everyday life away. But the whole time there was just one guy who was acceptable and she was about to leave when the door opened again. And HELLO- Who is this? . She nipped at her Whiskey, her eyes following the guys making her way to the bar. Greeting nearly everyone with a hug or a handshake. They seem to be very popular here. Both of them were extremely hot and looking like bad boys. In that moment she was about to go over and say Hi they looked at her and smiled. Who are you? We have never seen your face here before. I just moved here. They both nodded and smiled. What is your name? , asked the first one who had a mole at the right side over his upper lip and eyes that could get you to bed without anything covering your skin. Names are unnecessary , she answered and smirked.  
I think they are very important. I am Connor, this is my little brother Murphy. They were coming closer to her and she already knew where this is going to end. Murphy said: And by the way, we are twins. He is only minutes older. Twins. Now that is a new one. She has had a lot of things in mind when she stepped out her place that evening but not twins.  
And you really don't want us to know your name? Is it important for what I want to do with the both of you? That caught them by surprise and she emptied her glass of Whiskey.  
Both of them were staring at her. What do you want to do? , Connor asked.  
She leans close to his ear and whispers: Get rid of those clothes. Starting with your brothers Jeans. Connor shook his head and then nodded. Brother, drink. We really have something to do tonight. It is fucking important. Murphy nods and emptied his beer. I am ready old man. Can we go now or what? Geez you two are like a little puppy and a fox , she said, grabbed her jacket and went outside. Both following her out, lighting a cigarette in perfect synchronization. Behind them the whole pub was cheering and yelling: GO GUYS GO! Are you some kind of superstars or something? Kind of , Murphy answered.  
She looked at him a bit closer while he grabbed her hand. He had short dark hair, blue eyes, a stubble and brought shoulders. He seemed to be the quieter one.  
Connor on her left side put his arm around her shoulders. He had the same blue eyes and his hair were brown too. Some blonde dying still growing out of it. Do you do that a lot? , he asked.  
What, exactly? Going home with completely strangers who could be mass murderers or the so called saints from Boston? she smirked. I heard those saints are sexy as hell and I really would like to meet them and have fun with them. They are doing a fine work and it makes it safer to go home with strangers. She looked at Murphy who was chuckling the whole time. What's so funny? He shook his head. Nothing. We could be those saints. Who the hell knows, right? Bro, stop promising things we can't keep up with. We are just two crazy brothers working at a meat factory. She shrugged. I don't care. You two share everything? Yeah.

They didn't speak for a while until Connor opened the door to their place. It was a really shitty place. But she was not here to move in. She just wanted some casual sex and with that thought Murphy closed the door and threw his jacket onto the next chair. Connor did the same thing and then grabbed her jacket, to add it to theirs. Connor was standing behind her and pulled her closer. His hands grabbing the fabric of her shirt pulling it over her head. Murphy was slowly making his way towards them, always looking at her eyes. And when she smiled he moved closer and she grabbed his belt. Connor had started to kiss her neck and shoulders which left her enough space to unbelt Murphys jeans and to open it up. He was still looking at her, his eyes darker and full of ecstasy. She leaned forward and whispered: Kiss me Murphy. She didn't need to say that twice. He leaned closer and kissed her. His hands on her cheeks. Connor started opening her shorts and while kissing her shoulder he pushed his hand into her panties. She could feel that he was hard and Murphy too was getting hard which made her touch his dick. He moaned into her mouth, his tongue still fighting with hers. He was a damn good kisser and his dick... She really couldn't complain about that. She would have a lot of fun riding this thing. But before that she had to get rid of his clothes and as if he could hear her thoughts he took off his shirt. Then he turned her around so she was facing Connor while Murphy opened her bra. Connor smirked, kissed her, rough and hard. He had taken his shirt off already. She was really stunned. Both of them had really hot bodys and they had matching tattoos. Boys, can we do that a bit faster. Get rid of those clothes or I am goin' nuts. As you wish baby , Murphy mumbled. And with that they took off their jeans and pants and for a moment she was shocked and delighted. They were well equipped. That would be a night. She took off her clothes and Murphy was again behind her making her bow down. In front of her was Connor and he was grabbing her hair. Hold on to Connor, because I am going to fuck you from behind while you will suck my brothers cock. My pleasure. He was taken her from behind while she was sucking Connors dick and she could say it was a lot to take in for her mouth. After a while the brothers changed their position. "You like that", Murphy asked. "Yes", she moaned. "Louder!" "Shut the fuck up and let me suck your dick." Connor started moving faster and suddenly pulled out just to drag her to the next chair. "You will ride my dick now. Backwards." "As you wish." She looked at Murphy who was stroking his dick and she could tell just from that that she wanted to ride this dick too. These two were killing her. What made it even more worse were their matching tattoos. She slid down on Connors erection and started riding it. Murphy before them. one hand still stroking his own dick, the other hand right above her clitoris. He was giving her little punches every time she moved. She was already short before her orgasm when Connor said. "Change." So they changed but Murphy was turning her around. "I want to see you." I bet he did. He was one of those eyefuckers. His eyes was giving her the chills. Torn between hot and serial killer. She started riding him and he looked her in the eyes and it was like having an orgasm just by looking at him. While she was riding Murphy Connor was standing beside them. Looking. After a while he looked at Murphy. "Murph, would you like to show her something?" Murphy's eyes went from erotic to amused in a second and with that he was pushing her up. Then he walked over to his brother and started kissing him. "Okay", she said. Not sure what exactly was happening but she liked it. While they were kissing she grabbed both dicks and started stroking them. Which seemed to be exactly what they liked. Then she knelt down in front of them and took Connors dick in her mouth while stroking Murphys. Both of them moaning while they still kissed each other. She changed between both dicks a several times until both said: "Stop, or this night is over." She stopped but then grinned. She wanted them to come. She wanted to hear them moan and scream, so she stated again. "No", Connor whispered but didn't do anything to hold her back. And she could feel the explosion coming and Connor was moaning: "Fuck, girl..." and while she was swallowing his cum when he came he was whimpering because she was still sucking. "Stop. Please." She let him suffer for a while and then let go of him. "Oh Lord", he whispered and looked down on her. She turned to do the same with Murphy but he was shaking his head. "No Baby. I really want to fuck you. Hard. And Connor will watch." He pulled her to the table and bend her over. He pushed her head down and then thrusted into her. Hard. She would have bruises after that but she didn't care. When Murphy started to thrust into her like he wanted to get some anger from him she enjoyed it. "Fuck, I can't really last any longer." She was just a puddle anyways. Her knees would give up their purpose right after he would come. With one last push he came and moaned. Before he pulled out he kissed her back and then hold her when she tried to get up. "Now you", Connor whispered. Murphy was carrying her to the mattress and both were lying next to her. A brother on each side. Murphy started kissing her. He tasted like beer and Honey. He was biting her lip and when he stopped he looked at her. "I like you. Your kisses are better then shooting a gun." Which made Connor laugh. Then Connor started kissing her boobs and took an extra time at her nipples. He grinned. Evil. Like he was up to something and then he pushed two fingers into her and started to move them. She closed her eyes and made some pleasured noises. She felt Murphy shift and then there was a tongue on her clit and the fingers were still moving. when she opened her eyes both brothers were busy eating her out. And she knew she couldn't hold on any longer even so she wanted to. She wanted this to last for fucking forever. But it was too much so she screamed "fuck" and came with a huge explosion. Both brothers right next to her again. Smiling. Connor grabbed for the sheets to cover them and Murphy managed to lit two cigarettes. "You smoke?" "No", she said. "Better that way. It is fucking shit but once you do it its hard quitting and we die anyway.", Connor explained.  
"Everyone fucking dies and in this town earlier then anywhere else", Murphy added.  
"True. The violence is really high. Good there are the saints."  
"Yeah. They are really hot and great dudes. Rockstars with religious motives. Con' I heard they have matching tat's like us and they are brothers."  
Connor smiled. "Really? Wow. We should try to find them."  
She was looking at those two and then it dawned on her. "HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! "  
And both started laughing. "Ready for round two?"  
And that was it. That was when she knew she would never leave their side again. Only to let them do their killer-business.

* * *

_Yeah... I thought I start with a threesome. No way in hell I would separate our twins._


	2. Chapter 2

_After the MacManus threesome I needed something sweet. So here we go with that little Charmer Van ;)_

* * *

**Angel of Innocence and Van**

Van was sitting on the lake in front of their house, looking over to the place he once lived and where his friend used to live before he drowned in the lake. He had it all. The white picket fence. A family. His friend had it too but they weren't accepting him. They wouldn't believe he was into boys. But that didn't matter to him. Now he lost another friend. It seems he was born to lose everything. His dad was still grumpy but tryin' to get better. His two other friends were still criminals and he was completely single. Since the day he drowned Van never went into the water again. He just couldn't. He was there. He could have saved him. But who was saving him now? He felt himself drowning inside of him. He wanted the fun back. Van was sitting there for a while and then decided to drive around with his bike. He did that a lot to get his head clean.

She was walking around that new town. Her parents still busy talking to that guy that sold them their house. She couldn't believe her parents would drag her from a big town in America, just to live in the middle of nowhere.  
She sat down on a bench and watched the people crossing the street, the cars driving by and couldn't help herself but notice that they all looked like massmurderers. Why the hell was she here?  
Some time later a guy on a bike drove past her. Blonde hair, thin and his eyes focused on the street but looking as if he was miles away. She couldn't help herself but find him attractive. He stopped his bike at the end of the street and tried to bring his hair back in place with his hand. He was wearing camouflage shorts and a black wife beater. She found herself staring at him and walking towards him. If she was living in this town she sure as hell should make some friends, right?  
He was talking to some guys, smoking and just when she was turning around to get back where she came from she heard him say: Hey girl. Who are you? Don't know you. Ya' new? She turned around. Yeah. Just moving in. He smiled and his friends stared at her. Do you have a name? Yes. She smirked.  
So? So what? He raised his eyebrows. Will ya' tell us? No. His friends started to laugh and said: We go. You have fun with that one. Fuck off , was all the blonde said.  
Why won't you tell? , he asked and came closer.  
I don't know you. Oh come on. Don't start that Don't talk to strangers crap . My name is Van. I live at the lake. So, now you know me. He smirked and blew smoke out of his mouth.  
Pff. She turned around heading back to her parents. When she looked back he was still standing there. She waved and entered the building her parents were still doing paperwork. She smiled because maybe. Just maybe this was not going to be such a bad place to live.

One week later

She was sitting by the lake, when she noticed him. He was on the opposite site, smoking, his head down to his chest, feet in the water. He was only wearing shorts. No shirt. Even from this distance she could see some dark patterns on his skin. Tattoos. She decided to swim across the lake. Her parents were out, buying furniture.

He saw her swimming towards him and he smiled. He was wondering when he would see his new neighbors. After the accident the family that lived in his old house moved away again. Not able to live near the place their son drowned.  
She stopped some meters before she reached him and looked at him. Hi Van! Hi Miss Noname. They smiled. Wanna swim? , she asked.  
I don't swim. What? You live by a lake but you don't swim? Not anymore. She nodded and remembered that her parents told her about the accident and that there was someone with the dude when he drowned. Somehow she knew it was Van.  
Okay. Give me a hand? He nodded, stood up and pulled her out of the water. Then both of them sat down, their feet still in the water. How do you like it here? She looked at him. His blue eyes wandering over her face, a half sided smile, the mole over his lip. He looked good. I think I start to like it better now. Was she flirting? She never did that. But she couldn't help herself.  
I could show you some places? Maybe listen to music and watch movies. Do you like movies? Of course. And it would be great if you can show me some good places. Maybe right now? 'Course. Wanna swim back or should I drive you? I will swim. Meet you in 30? He nodded and smiled when she jumped into the water. And he had a good idea where he would take her first because he really wanted to kiss her. He knew he should be slow and gentle but he just needed to kiss her soft lips and wipe away that innocent smile.

Half an hour later he was picking her up. She was wearing blue jeans, an old black shirt and her hair was tied together. He gave her a helmet and she swung herself on the bike, arms around his waist. She was nervous and she nearly collapsed when she put her arms around his body. But she wanted to seem confident and chilled. Inside she was already feeling weak and out of control because one thing was for sure. She wanted to kiss him and maybe she wanted a bit more than that. Ever since she had seen him on this bike, with this goddamn half smirk and those eyes, she wanted him. And she never wanted to get away from him, lose him or let go of him.

He drove them to a little spot in the woods, parked his bike on a little track and took her hand. Come on. Let me show you a place I go when I want to be all by myself. He smirked and they were wandering through the woods for a while. She liked the feeling of her hand in his and she started stroking his hand with her thumb. He stopped and looked at her, the smirk back on his face.  
A bit further and they reached a little meadow and a bench that was covered in green ivy. The place looked completely untouched. She smiled. This was a bit cheesy and kind of romantic. Nice place she stated and watched him scan the place for other people. Then he placed himself in front of her. He came closer until his hips collided with hers and he was pushing her against a tree. His left hand still holding hers and his right hand on her cheek. I want to kiss you , he whispered.  
She nodded. What else is there to say? He placed his lips on her mouth, gently, barely touching. He looked at her again and when she nodded he kissed her again. A bit more passionate. A bit more wanting. It was her who finally opened her lips, her tongue sliding over his lips. They kissed for a very long time or maybe seconds, neither of them could tell. He wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his erection pressing against her middle.  
Van stopped kissing her, trying to gather some breath. His heart beating very fast. He looked at her, her eyes were still closed and she was holding his hips, her hands made her way under his shirt, touching skin, shoving his shirt up. She opened her eyes and he helped her get rid of his shirt. She leaned against him I want to feel you Van. Van started opening her jeans, while she was opening his belt. He reached for the back pocket and grabbed the condom he had put there. They were kissing while they were undressing each other. Is this your first time? , he managed to ask. She nods. It was. Don't worry angel. I will not hurt you. If I do, say it. I will now put on the condom. Relax. She smiled and he smiled back, rolling the condom over his erection. She looked at him. She had never seen a guy naked but she liked what she saw even if, for a second, she thought that he was way too huge to fit into her. But then she remembered that a baby can make his way out, then a dick can make his way in. He looked at her and started touching her tights, watching her reaction when his fingers moved to her clit. He started rubbing that sensitive spot which made her close her eyes and moan. Van stopped, grabbed her and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him, her arms crossed behind his neck. He slowly slided into her. She grabbed his hair. Did I hurt you? No. It's just...new. She wasn't expecting this. He filled her out completely. Her back was leaning against the tree, one of his arms around her waist and one hand holding her head. He slowly started thrusting into her. They looked at each other and kissed. They went on like this for a while, both letting out little noises of pleasure. He stopped once, still holding her, not wanting to let go of her or slide out of her. He let himself fall down to his knees and then lay back, so she was on top of him. She looked a bit surprised by it but then started moving, while Van stroked her clit with one hand and reached under her shirt and her bra to play with one nipple. She was beautiful and he could already feel his orgasm coming. She was groaning by now and her walls getting tighter. She looked at him, eyes dark full of lust...And that was the moment that drove him over the edge. He was holding back a scream by placing a fist to his mouth. She was riding out her orgasm which hit her seconds after his own. She collapsed on top of him and was kissing his neck. He held her for a while and kissed every spot he could reach.  
One thing was sure, he would take care of her and make sure that he won't lose her. Because she was exactly what he needed. It wasn't your first time, was is? She asked. He shook his head. No. She nodded. I don't know what to say? How about your name? I can't call you Angel of Innocence anymore. She laughed. I like that name. I am serious. Will ya finally gimme your name? We fucked, kissed and we are cuddling. I wanna scream your name next time. That made her laugh. My name is XY He kissed her and whispered: I will call you Angel forever. You are my little Angel. Good. Because you are my devil. She grinned and placed her head onto his chest.

She should thank her parents for dragging her here. She already fell in love with him. Who could resist him? Nobody.


	3. Chapter 3

_This one is a bit bloodier, a bit sick and hot. My Queen turned me into some kind of Mac-Girl. (and I love her fot that). So this one, and we all know it, is for Sammi. Hope you like it my baby ;)_

* * *

**The Queen and her Master Mac**

"Ya' fuckin' whore! Get outta ma' way!", he screamed at her when she was trying to pass his way. It was her first night in this bar, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. And of course she had to find the scariest motherfucker on this planet. Well, and the sexiest.  
"I'm no whore, ya' son of a bitch and how about ya' get the fuck out of MY way." She smirked. She had dealt with a lot of bad boys and she sure as hell won't give in to that one.  
"Ya' do as I say or I will make ya' pay", he growls and grabbed her wrist.  
Her free hand rose up and she put it to his throat, pressing. "Ya' wanna make me pay boy? Ya' will die tryin'." The man in front of her looked angrier per second and he grabbed her waist, pressing his thumb deep into her flesh. "Ya wanna kill me? Go ahead girl, because ya' might find ya'self on the ground, blood everywhere while I fuck ya'. And now get outta my fuckin' way."  
She let him go, not because she was scared but because she really wanted a drink now. He was smirking as if he had won but as soon as he was moving away from her, she grabbed the little knife in her pocket, moved behind him and held the knife to his throat. "Hey pretty boy, ya' never should let ya' guards down and fuckin' never trust a girl like me. When I am back from the ladies room I want ya' to be nice or I will fuckin' kill ya'." She didn't wait for an answer, turned around, listening to footsteps behind her. She entered the ladies room and looked into the mirror. "Well, hello darkside", she whispered to herself. She had dealt with murderers, drugdealers and god knows what the other guys did for a living. Her whole life consisted of bad choices and even worse guys. That one, indeed, had a very pretty face, even so she could tell he was on meth. But god, that place was boring as hell, so why not fuck around?  
When she stepped back into the bar she saw him sitting there, beer in hand and a frown on his face. He looked at her and mumbled something. She smiled, took the seat next to him and ordered some Jim.  
"Ya' playin' hard girl, huh?", the man asked.  
"Not playin'. Like it hard and rough", she answered with a smirk on her face.  
The guy looked at her, his eyes dark and angry. "Bet ya' would be screamin' for help the first minute I would try somethin'."  
She ordered her second Whiskey, not even answering him. When she ignored him he grabbed her arm hard and commanded: "Answer me whore."  
"What do ya' want me to say? That I would beg for mercy? Ask ya' to kill me? Ya' fuckin' wish. Better make sure ya' never cross ma' way again." With that she threw money on the counter and left the bar. She was walking along the street, getting to that motel she had booked a room in. Just when she was about to enter the building, she heard a truck coming closer. When she turned she saw that guy behind the wheel, looking angry. They stared at each other and then, when she turned around he jumped out of his car and followed her. "Fuck off", she said, not really in the mood to go on with their little flirt-fighting. He grabbed her, arms around her waist and dragged her to his truck. She was struggling against him, kicking, punching but he wouldn't let go. He pushed her into the car and slapped her before closing the door. She tried to get out but there was no doorhandle on the inside. She was trapped. "Okay", she thought "maybe this one is a bit too bad." But she wasn't really afraid, she still had her knife and she still could fight like an animal.  
He sat next to her, his eyes angry and before he started the car he took something from his little drug-dose. She looked at him. He was wearing a blue coverall and no shirt under it. He had a beard, filthy blonde hair, dirt all over his body and his eyes were fuckin' extraordinary. "What ya' lookin' at?", he spit.  
"Ya' pretty face."  
"Shut the fuck up girl. Or I make ya'." He started the car, driving her deeper and deeper into the desert. He parked between some mountains and dragged her into a cave. No one would find her here if he was going to kill her.  
"Is this ya' love cave?",she joked, because jokes always make everything better, right?  
He pushed her into the cave and was mumbling something about "going to show ya' who is the master." Which made her smirk.  
They reached a bigger cave and she saw some stuff that looked like it was used to make drugs. Then some coveralls and several gasmasks. He pushed her down to the ground, kicked her foots apart, so that her legs were spread.  
"Now big boy are ya' goin' to fuck me now or are ya' just lookin' and playin'?"  
"Shut up, whore." He was still staring at her and then turned around, grabbed something and she saw a knife in his hands. In a matter of second he was over her, holding the knife to her neck. His mouth near her ear, his voice scary calm: "I will fuck ya' like no one before and when I am done with ya' I will bleed ya' out and throw ya' out so ya' will be eaten by animals while ya' still alive."  
"Yeah. Sure ya' will. Come on now. Fuck me already, bastard." It was sick, it was dangerous but she liked it. She always liked it.  
He cut her shirt and bra off her body and his knife was leaving little marks on her torso. He started sucking the blood from her body. He pulled her jeans and panties down, throwing it through the cave. He then stood up, stripping his coveralls from his body. He was completely naked underneath. She looked at his aroused cock, the scars and tattoos on his body. He grabbed a gasmask and pulled it over his head.  
She smirked, that would be the first thing she would rip from his face. He pulled her up and pressed her against the wall, she crossed her legs behind his body and grabbed for the rope that was hanging from the ceiling. He pushed into her and his thrusts were hard, his hands digging into her flesh, his nails leaving bruises on that spot. "Is that all ya' can do? What's ya' fuckin' name?"  
"Ya' kno' ma' name Queen. Ya' always did."  
He fucked her harder and bit into the place between her boobs, she grabbed into his hair, tugging at it and making him growl. "Mac, ya' lil' shit fuck me harder." Mac looked at her and thrusted harder. "Fuck this again. Ya' wanna lead again or what?"  
She smirked, ripped the gasmask from his face and started biting his lip, drawing blood from it and licking it away. Her mouth was now on his neck, biting him, so she would leave marks. "Queen, fuck ya' with ya' biting." He pulled out of her, let himself fall backwards, so she was on top.  
Before she started riding him she breathed: "Say it."  
"Fuck I do."  
"SAY IT", she yelled and hit his face.  
"Fuck me girl." He smirked. She stood up, grabbed her jeans and was smiling because she knew he would say it. He always did.  
"The fuck ya' think ya' goin'?", he growled.  
"Ya' wastin' ma' time. Gonna search me some men that can handle me." He stood up, grabbed her waist, his other hand grabbed her throat and he pushed into her, without a warning. "Ya' goin' nowhere. Ya' belong to me. Dont ya' ever forget me."  
"Than say it ya' asshole."  
She could swear he was rolling his eyes, his grip on her throat was tightening and his thrusts got angrier. He hated to say it. He always did. But she loved that he was struggling so much against it but in the end he always said it. She just had to push him harder to his own edge. It was always like this. She looked on the scars on his arm. Her scars. They had met years ago at the bar and they were fighting. Mac was going to rape and kill her that night. She knew but he never had the chance. She had stabbed his hand, her fingernails ripped his arms open and she had kicked him off of her. Which had made him even more hornier and more angrier. He didn't know that she loved it that way. Hard, rough, without rules. Both of them needed it. That's why they always played like this.  
Mac was moaning and bit down on her neck. "I fuckin' love ya' ma' Queen and I want ya'." He let go of her throat, pulled out of her and she turned around, kissed him hard and then she said: "Master, mark me."  
His face was one evil grin, when he grabbed his knife and knelt in front of her. He had already left several marks on her body. His name, a spider, a gasmask. Mac liked to carve things into her flesh and she loved to feel the pain and the pleasure she saw in his eyes. He started carving and looked up to her, licking the blood away. He was cutting something on her waist. When he was done he started sucking her clit and she buried her hands into his hair. "Come on Master, fuck me."  
Her eyes rolled back into her skull when he wouldn't let go of her, he was aggressively licking and sucking at her and she soon felt her orgasm coming closer. Mac mumbled: "Ya' comin' first Queen."  
When she came she screamed his name and he bit down on her thights, grabbed her and turned her around, making her bow down and he pushed into her and fucked her as hard as he could. His hands leaving bruises on her body. When he came minutes later Mac screamed "Bitch", and let go of her. When she looked at him, he was smiling and pressed her against the wall, kissing her. "I hope ya' like ya' new scar." She looked down on her body. He had carved a heart into her flesh and a Q. "So ya' love me, huh?", she asked.  
"Fuckin' do. Ya' made me a fuckin' puppy. Ya' bitch."  
"Ya' kno' ya' fuckin' bastard, ya' made me fall in love with ya, too."  
"Good." He kissed her, threw his arms around her and claimed her tongue for a while. His hands playing with her hair.  
She smiled. Years back it was a lot harder, rougher, bloodier. Now he was more and more giving up his behaviour. But what could she do? He was a fuckin' monster but she loved him. Because underneath all that sick shit, he was the best man you could find in a radius of 300 miles. He had stopped selling meth for his fucked up Father and he stopped taking it as often as he did. He got himself another job and he stopped killing and raping. He needed his plays and so did she. He carried her to the mattress that he had placed there a year ago and covered them with a blanket. He grabbed for the salve, put it on her new wound and kissed her again. "Ya' kno' Queen, next time ya' should carve something into my flesh. I want to carry ya' with me for the rest of my life."  
His blue eyes were fixed on her and she could feel him getting hard again by the thought of pain. She smirked and answered: "I will fuckin' do that."  
Mac let his hand slide over the bruises and marks he had left and then closed his eyes, his hand on her clit. She closed her eyes, knowing, that sometime in the middle of the night he would wake her with thrusting into her.


	4. Chapter 4

Art? Sex? Yeah, there is one of the sweetest characters ;) Meet Travis ;)

* * *

**The Red Scarf**

It was a cold December night and Christmas was only four days away. She was reading the newspaper and looking for some exhibitions to visit. She was into art since she could think and she always liked going to see other artists work. She herself never had an exhibition but she was teaching art at a high-school. She had a lot talented kids around and she was glad some of them made it to an art college. Her pride always made her feel as if she had done something right. While reading through the announcements she found one that was called Often the truth is not what it seems , which is a rather long name for an exhibition. It said An installation of photographs and drawings by young artist Travis. It was opening this evening and she smiled. Just what she needed on a Friday evening.

Later that evening she was on her way to the gallery, wearing a dress that looked like one of those 50's dresses. Black with white dots combined with a red belt, red heels and red lipstick. She felt like it. Normally she only wears Jeans and shirts but today she felt like celebrating art and life a bit because it was her first free day in over 4 month. She was wearing a red scarf and a black coat.  
When she stepped into the gallery she was greeted by a young man serving champagne and he was already helping her out of the coat and when he was done he offered her one glass of the bubbly liquid. She thanked him and went further. There were some people there and she started looking at the first pictures which were drawings of people and their surroundings. Everything was in black and white except the eyes and the lips. Those were colored. Every picture describing another emotion. One was looking scared, one was happy and one was disgusted. He had a hand for that and she was already curious who the man behind the art is. And with that thought she heard a microphone and when she turned around she saw a guy with a brown tux, red scarf around his neck, dark brown hair and blue eyes standing nervous on the little stage. Welcome! My name is Travis and this is my first exhibition. Thank you for coming and if you have questions you can talk to me. I will be here all the time. Cheers! He drank from his glass and everyone was doing the same. He was handsome and he had a voice that was intriguing. She really would go and talk to him after looking at some more of his works.

When she was halfway through the gallery she saw that some people already left and that the artist was standing on a table drinking beer. The need to talk to him and make him smile again was overwhelming her. He looked sad. When she went over he looked at her and smiled. Hello , she said. Hi , he was reaching for her hand, like a gentlemen. I like your work. The way you catch emotions of everyone and the meaning behind your installments. I like it. I felt like I was walking into an explanation how gossip works. His eyebrows raised at that and he nodded. Yes. Well...uuuuh..thanks. That was the intention. He looked to his hands a bit shy and not sure what to say. Don't be afraid. I know you are scared. It's your first. And I bet there will be a lot more and I went to a lot of exhibitions. And at least you had some visitors. I went to one where no one was except me. He smiled. Thanks. So you like art? Yes. I teach art at high-school. Wow that is great. I was thinking about that too. Or maybe just give workshops or something. I think art is important. Can't live without it. She smiled. Me neither. He was nice and good looking and there was something in his eyes. A longing, a deep and dark past and something wild and relaxed too. He started to make her nervous. Oh your glass is empty. Wanna drink something else? , he asked.  
Yes but I have to stop with the alcohol. I need a coffee or something. Coffee is the artists elixir , Travis joked.  
Tell me about it. I think my blood consist of 95% coffee. He started laughing and ordered two coffees. We were interrupted by a couple that seemed to be interested in some of the works and when they started talking to Travis she went on and looked at the rest of his works. He had a sentimental and dark touch to him. The pictures of weapons made her feel uncomfortable for a moment and there was one where he clearly drew himself with a gun in his hand and when she saw that she was turned on. What on Earth was happening? That guy with a weapon in his hands, looking like a killer was just too much. She looked back at him and he was still discussing with the couple. They were the last people and so she was waiting till he was finished. She really wanted to get to know him. That was never the case before. She never talked to the artists a lot. Most of them were assholes anyway. She never met one who was serious about what he did and shy about it. Most of them were so self-regarded that she barely could say hello. But not this one.  
When the couple left he came to her. So, I just sold two of my pictures. Good thing right? For my first exhibition. And it seems you are the only one left. Yeah. Great. Congratulations. And I should go now so you can go home. Or you could just go home with me and I show you some more of my art. He smiled. Was this some new way to say Let me show you my bedroom ? Because that was a new one. I don't know. We don't know each other. He laughed. True. But we could change that. I have coffee and tea and I have a big fat cake waiting for me which a friend baked for me. It's midnight and you want to eat cake? Hell yes! Or paint. We could paint together. Before she knew what she was doing she accepted. I am in. Let me just close everything and get my stuff together. Do you have a car? Yeah I do. That's why i stopped drinking. Need a ride? Yah. Okay. I will go and get the car and wait outside. He nodded and ran to the back and was already closing the first door and grabbing his jacket and everything. She was heading for the car and changed her heels to ballerinas. She couldn't drive with heels. She waited for him and was thinking about what may come out of this night. She was a free women and he was an adult guy. Travis appeared minutes later and sat down next to her in her car. Uhm I will just tell you where to drive. She nodded and he was directing her through the city. They stopped in front of an old house and he told her that he was living in there with just an old couple. Their house got to big and so they rented him the apartment at the first floor and their garage where he did his painting. They stepped into the house and it smelled like bake and cookies. Ah Mrs. Anderson baked. She always does this on Fridays and usually I will find some cookies for me on the stairs. And when they got there he showed her the plate with chocolate cookies. He offered her one but she shook her head. They went upstairs and you could tell by the first look that this was an artists apartment. Pictures, colors and chaos. Sorry for the chaos. I had a lot of work to do before the exhibition. No problem. He was getting rid of his jacket, scarf and was only wearing a black shirt now. He took off his shoes too. If he always was that comfortable around strangers? Wanna drink something? Tea. He nods and makes his way to the kitchen, she was following him. When he was done they sat down on his couch. So you wanted to show me something , she started the conversation before the silence could get awkward. Yeah. He grabbed for a sketchbook and reached it to her. She was flipping through the pages. They were all pictures of people wearing his scarf. The red one he just hung on the rack. Oh boy. He seemed to have a fetish. Let me guess you will now ask me if you can draw me. Uh yes , his voice broke a little. She was looking back at the pictures. They were all covered in clothes. She smirked. Why not lets play a bit.  
Okay. But you should try something new. Travis looked confused. What? Did you ever draw someone in their underwear? His head slowly moving from one side to another. No? Okay. Then how about you do that now. She was not sure what lead her to this but he was cute and she somehow wanted to make him nervous because he looked freaking hot when he didn't know what to do with his hands. Okay , was all he could say and went up to get the scarf. She was taking off her own scarf and he was asking her to sit down on a stool. Can you help me with the zipper? He nodded and was behind her, slowly opening her dress. She could hear him breathe in sharp as he saw the black underwear with tiny bits of red in it. She sat down on the chair, her legs crossed. She leaned back and he was arranging the scarf as he wanted it. And he tried not to look at her.  
He sat down and started drawing while she was looking straight at him. How his hand moved across the paper and how his eyes sometimes scanned her body, his lip pouting and his thoughts miles away. After he was done with the outlining he said: I am done. You can move. She nodded, still looking at him. She could feel the tension in the room. When he was done he showed her the picture. It was really good. And he painted the scarf red but her underwear and lips too. Something he hadn't done with the other people. She stood up and went over to him. What do we do now? He shrugged with his shoulders. Looking shy and angsty. What do you want to do? , she asked him again.  
Kiss you , he mumbled.  
Do it. And with that he came closer and grabbed her hair and kissed her. His lips were soft and you could tell that he didn't have a lot experience. They kissed for a while and it was really nice. Travis. How old are you? Uhm. I am 30. What? Can't be. You look much younger. Yeah. I know. Does that change anything? She shakes her head. Not at all. He was only 2 years younger. That wouldn't be a problem.  
His hands were touching her shoulders, running down her arms until he reached her hands. He was nodding with his head in another direction. His bedroom was not as chaotic as the rest and his bed was a king-size bed. While they were walking into it he was getting rid of his shirt. And she could see his well builded shoulders, the tattoos on his body which made him much more attractive. He turned around to her and kissed her, hard, rough and full of hunger. There was nothing left of that shy guy from minutes ago. She could feel his hardness through the fabric of his pants. His hands were opening her bra and he was grabbing her breast, playing with her nipples. She hardly could concentrate on their kissing because he made her crazy playing with her nipples. He stopped kissing her and his lips and tongue wandered along her neck and shoulders. She started opening his pants. He moaned a bit and she slit the pants over his ass, making sure to touch him while doing it. He let go of her boobs which was really good because she was wet already and really wanted to get further. She knelt down and stripped down his boxers. He was so hard for her and she just needed to suck his dick. That was always a thing she liked. Giving blow-jobs. She took him in and Travis mumbled Oh god, fuck. She was taking him deeper in until his cock hit her throat and he was moaning. She did this three times until he grabbed her hair. She let go of him and stood up, kissing him so he could taste his own precome. His arms were wrapped around her and he lifted her up and took her to the bed, bending over her. One hand sliding down to her pants, resting on top of it for a moment until he shoved his hand into it and started rubbing her clit. She groaned. You like that? , he asked in a dark voice. Yeah. He let go of her and moved to strip off her panties. He was waiting a second, smiled and then pushed two fingers into her and started to suck at her clit. Oh god , she nearly screamed. And she could feel how he smiled at that. She was short before an orgasm as he stopped and she could see that he stroked his cock. Where was that innocent guy from before? His eyes were dark and he looked at her, his head slightly fallen to one side and he was breathing heavy. She said Stop. I want you to fuck me. He smiled. I don't like it when girls swear. Please Travis, would you do me the favor and put your magic pencil into my wet color tube. That made him stop and laugh a little. He kissed her and then pushed himself between her legs, resting a moment over her body before he pushed his dick into her and started to move. He draped one of her legs on his shoulder. Holding on to it with one hand, the other hand was steadying him. She was moaning and really wanted to shout fuck but he didn't like swearing. Travis, I will come if you don't go slow. Then come for me. And that was it. With his hard thrusts and the way he tortured her before she hit her climax and waves of heavy emotions flooded her whole body. She bit her hand to hold her scream back and she looked at him as he was gliding in and out of her. His breathing heavy and he was moaning little ohs . He looked at her and then closed his eyes. She could feel how his dick was preparing to get rid of the cum and then he whispered: fuck , and he came, hard with one last and rough thrust into her. He let go of her leg, his hand red painted on her skin. He was sweaty and still breathing hard. Travis looked at her and smiled. Then he pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around her, moving them around so she was lying onto him. She kissed his chest. He was stroking her hair, giving her little kisses on the cheek. Travis held her close. You stayin' the night? I think I need some after sex cuddling. She chuckled. That was the first time she heard some guy saying this. I will under one condition. I want some of the cake you promised me. He gave her a kiss. Baby, you can have as much cake as you want because I think I might keep you here forever. He smiled and let go off her. Both of them standing up and leaving the bedroom. Not putting on any clothes. What had she done to herself? That guy was already getting into her head. She smiled. Maybe he wasn't just an artist. Maybe he was her new canvas on which she can paint her love in bright colors.


End file.
